<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love So Soft by firetruckyeah</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23268013">Love So Soft</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/firetruckyeah/pseuds/firetruckyeah'>firetruckyeah</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF, Motorsport RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Fabio is Vale and Jorge’s son, Family Fluff, Husbands, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Maverick is Dani’s son, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, also hinted Lucalex, blink and you miss it Mavio hint, mention of Tony too ;), quarantine made me do it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:21:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23268013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/firetruckyeah/pseuds/firetruckyeah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Five more minutes of play time, Papi, please!” Fabio wailed, running through the house with his toy motorbike held in his little hand.<br/>“You said that ten minutes ago, petit!” Jorge chased his two years old son through the living room, and into the kitchen where Valentino was preparing their dinner. He was stirring some pasta with Stefania’s special ragù when Fabio bolted to him, and coiled his entire body around his legs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jorge Lorenzo/Valentino Rossi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love So Soft</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey! I’m sorry for not having written anything in almost a month, but here in Italy we’re undergoing a difficult period. In theory i started to write this on March 8, the first day of quarantine for me, but then my procrastinating self got lazy and i finished it this afternoon.<br/>Stay strong and safe guys, if want you can talk to me on <a href="https://dybain.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a>, sending you lots of love! ❤️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Five more minutes of play time, Papi, please!” Fabio wailed, running through the house with his toy motorbike held in his little hand.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You said that ten minutes ago, petit!” Jorge chased his almost two years old son through the living room, and into the kitchen where Valentino was preparing their dinner. He was stirring some pasta with Stefania’s special ragù when Fabio bolted to him, and coiled his entire body around his legs.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fabio, you scared me!” Valentino placed the wooden spoon onto the counter top, and scooped his son into his arms. “Are you hungry, babychamp? Let’s go eat before your bath and then we go to bed. Is Papi going easy on you again, letting the ‘five more minutes’ thing get out of hand?” Fabio nodded even though he had no idea what Valentino was talking about.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Papi is trying to get little Fabio ready for dinner, but somebody wants ‘five more minutes’ again.” Valentino took one sanitizing napkin to wash Fabio’s hands. “I want nonna’s pasta!” Fabio chanted from his high chair once they finally sat down to eat. Valentino laughed and put some food in his son’s plate. The two riders watched their son proudly as he babbled about how uncle Uccio let him ride the little motorbike he got him for his last birthday in the big boys’ track of the ranch. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I was fast Papi, fast like you and Papà! Can I go with the ‘my- that was his way of saying ‘academy’- boys?” Jorge caressed his head, “well maybe not now petit. You have to grow a bit more, but once you’re older I’m sure that your amazing Papà won’t have any complain about you joining the academy.” They had not planned for him to become a rider, they wanted to let him free to be whatever he wanted to be, but Fabio was a Rossi-Lorenzo and he was surrounded by bikes and riders since he was born, his third word was also ‘bike’, and Fabio decided he wanted to be a MotoGP champion like his dads. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once he finished his dinner Fabio added ragù stains to the soil ones that adorned his clothes from before. “You need a bath bedore going to bed, cucciolo.” Valentino said, Fabio pouted and rubbed his eyes. He was getting tired and Jorge was grateful that Valentino cleaned the boy’s hands before dinner. “No bed, wanna play!” The child whined. “But Fabio, uncle Luca just came back to Alex’s and he’s coming tomorrow, what will happen if you’re tired and can’t play with him? We don’t want that, do we?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fabio gasped, the worry evident in his eyes. “Papà no! I want to play with uncle Luca! He promised that I can go with him to practice.” Jorge picked him up, knowing that it wouldn’t be long before Fabio was going to fall asleep. “Then we better go and give you a bath, so you can go to bed clean and tomorrow you can spend the whole day with your uncle.” Fabio gave him a determined nod. Valentino went to prepare the tub for Fabio, the kid had a thumb in his mouth when he arrived with Jorge, a clear sign that he was exhausted. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jorge put him down, Fabio looked at the water. “Papà can I have bubbles too?” Valentino took the bootle from the shelves under the sink. “Sure you can, cucciolo.” When the bubbles filled the tub and Jorge had helped his son undress, Fabio was put into the water. says, looking at his father. “Papi you should come in the magic bath too,” Fabio said. “I already had a bath, little man, but I can read you a special bedtime story when you get out of the bath?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can we read Peter Rabbit Papi?” Fabio asked with hopeful eyes. “Petit you heard that so many times,” Jorge smiled at the little one. “I want to hear it again! Can i wear my juve pajama too Papá?” Neither Valentino not Jorge knew how it happened, but their son ended up being a Juventus fan, they chose to let him be. It made Fabio happy and that’s all they wanted. “Sure Fabio, but Papi will have to help you to put it up.” Jorge couldn’t help but laugh.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fabio was tucked up into his bed, the dirt from a day in the muddy fields finally gone, he was wearing his favourite pj and Tarta, his vr46 tortoise plushie, was beside him. Valentino brushed a kiss to Fabio’s forehead. “Papà why can’t uncle Dani and Mack come to visit us too? Mack said that we are best friends last time, I want to play with him.” Valentino sighed. “Things are complicated Fabio, we can’t go outside because of the virus we told you about, and anyone else can too, but we can arrange a videocall for you and Maverick when he’s not too busy with homeworks. You ready for your story babychamp?” Fabio nods sleepily. “Once upon a time there were four little Rabbits, and their names were Flopsy, Mopsy, Cotton-tail, and Peter....” Valentino read as Fabio’s eyes started to close.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentino smiled softly and pulled the covers up around his sleeping son before he pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Goodnight, Cucciolo,” he whispered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s quite cute” Jorge’s voice said softly. Valentino glanced up to see his husband leaning in the doorway, smile playing on his lips. “But he can also be a ball of energy,” Valentino said getting closer to him. “Yeah,” Valentino walked over to his husband, blue eyes locking on hazel. “Makes you wander how we will cope with two...” there was a glow in Jorge’s eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Valentino felt like he couldn’t breath. “Jorge you’re...pregnant?” Jorge nodded. “There’s something we forgot to use last November in Valencia.” Jorge gently pulled up his shirt to reveal a little bump. “I don’t know how I didn’t notice, maybe it was how busy we got in these last months, but I am indeed sixteen weeks pregnant. Apparently it’s another boy.” Valentino’s eyes were almost comically large. “I...Jorge...I...wow!” He tried to find a proper answer. “Please stop talking,” Jorge whispered, silencing his husband with a kiss. “I love you Vale” he said when they broke apart. “I love you Jorge, and you too...Antonio?” Valentino tried. “Antonio Rossi-Lorenzo, I like it. Tony for short.” Jorge said in approval. “Welcome Tony, we all love you already,” said Valentino kissing Jorge again.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>